yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 2 Ep. 4 The Bond that Blossomed: Kirei and Nami
NamikazeSoudai: Nami stood in the doorway of Kirei's room looking over at her on the bed, looking down...Looking at her again…She was lost, Kirei was crushed and she didn't know how to go about anything anymore.. They both loved Beavis, they were a trio, now that the dog was gone, a part of them was ripped out...Whoever did this was pathetic, the lowest of pathetic, it was a shame people only died once because this man needed to die over and over and over again, by Nami's hands, by Kirei's, by every way a man should die who was scum.. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't create the words and looked down again; the sound of a police man speaking about making sure the house was secure was what broke the silence between the two. "I’m sorry... I should have been there to protect him..." She said softly, having been in the shower when the incident happened. "What do we do from here..?" KimiKatsu: Kirei was aware of her surroundings. A police officer was placing an ankle bracelet around her ankle. A small light lit up. It was green. "You should know how this works, Miss Yuri... Have a nice day." The officer turned and headed out of the room, making sure to not mention anything about the incident last night to either of them. When he was gone, she heard hushed voices downstairs. Then a closer voice. Nami's. Kirei rolled onto her opposite side so she could look over at the young girl. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her cheeks stained by the constant flow of warm tears. Every time she tried to push the memories away, they pushed back ten-fold. Her heart hurt so much... "N-Nami..." Her voice was a little raspy. Most likely from crying so much. She couldn't speak much without allowing her lower lip to quiver, so she patted the mattress next to her. A hospital bracelet was still clipped around her wrist, but the nurses had helped her clean the blood off and found her a change of clothes. "We can...we can think of it toge-" She bit down on her lower lip hard, wanting it to stop quivering. It wouldn't. Her eyes closed tightly and some more tears flowed freely. NamikazeSoudai: She moved forwards towards the bed as requested. She never had to deal with a pet dying because she never had a pet nor has she had to deal with a family member dieing because she never had a family, well that was all over now. Kirei and Beavis were her family, and in the same instance she had her pet and her family member die, it was heart breaking. She sat down next to her and brought Kirei's head down into her lap, petting her head softly. Nami wasn't usually the strong one or the nurturing one, but this was a different case. "I'll find out who did this and end their life.." She said softly but the way she spoke...She was not making false promises, she truly felt like it was in her to hunt down the person responsible and give them a far worse death. KimiKatsu: Kirei's eyes closed slowly as she felt Nami's soft hand gently petting her head. Her skin was warm to the touch. Warmer than usual. Mostly because she had been crying. Kirei listened to Nami as she spoke. The tone she used... it sent a chill down her spine. She opened her eyes a bit to look up at her. She looked so serious... Kirei remembered...when it was kind of the other way around. She had been the serious one...now...she was the one being consoled and promised. "Nami...I...I want you to stay with me...I never want to lose sight of you... I can't...lose you, too... I would probably die..." She lowered her gaze as her body tensed. She was holding back the brunt of her emotions right now and it made her ache all over as she did. NamikazeSoudai: "Nothing will ever happen to me...I would never let you die.." She quickly said, sniffling a little, remembering the argument that Kirei and Nami had about being separated... If Beavis had been somewhere else then he probably would be alive today…But it wouldn't have been the same happiness, leading up to the point where Beavis saved them from bullets. She sighed out lightly, laying back on the bed with Kirei's head now resting against her chest. She stopped petting her comfortingly, staring up at the ceiling, remembering not too long ago when herself and Beavis were laying back staring up at the same ceiling while listening to Kirei hum in the shower.. KimiKatsu: A shaky sigh left Kirei's quivering lips as she lifted her head and rested it on Nami's chest when she laid down. Kirei instantly curled up next to her, keeping her head on her chest as she moved so that the whole front of her torso was against her. Kirei lightly placed a hand on Nami's rib cage near her chin and laid still while listening to her strong heartbeat. "God...this is..." She breathed in quickly, but held back the urge to sob again. NamikazeSoudai: "He was happy with us. Always remember that, we made his life wonderful, i gave him too many treats..." That was the statement that made her cry, remembering how Nami always went to get Beavis a treat, a little part of her knowing it was too many but she couldn't resist the begging look he was giving her. "I’m sorry..." She said through her tears and sniffling, rubbing her eyes lightly and breathing heavily in and back out to try and calm herself. She scooted down and turned to face Kirei, hugging to her body and losing her tears in her chest. KimiKatsu: The last little bit she said about giving him too many treats made Kirei half laugh and half sob. She recalled feeding him many different scraps, as well. That look...it was one of the cutest things... Her heart began to ache again and she felt more of her tears spill out of her. Her body shook. When Nami moved herself down enough to bury her face into Kirei's chest, Kirei had lifted her arm so she could wrap it around Nami's small body and hold her close. She could feel the tears moistening her skin. Kirei rubbed Nami's back very slowly as she, too, began to cry again. NamikazeSoudai: They stayed in the pose for a bit, fighting through each of their tears, occasionally crying a little more when recalling another moment with their deceased family member or laughing lightly too, only too short recalling that he was gone. Nami scooted up and didn't say anything, her eyes closed but she knew where it was, she leaned down and kissed Kirei's lips lightly and very briefly, opening her eyes afterwards and staring into Kirei's. She blinked a few times and seemed at a lost about how it felt after kissing her. "..Thought it would make me happy.." She admits, laying back down and staring at Kirei still, although normally there would be a blush on her face from such a thing, there was none this time. KimiKatsu: Kirei felt Nami move herself up a bit, so she shifted, making it a little easier. Kirei's eyes glistened with tears as she watched Nami lean in, her eyes closed. 'Wha-' Her thoughts were cut off right as Nami's lips pressed against her own. Kirei's eye lids fluttered, then closed completely just before Nami had pulled away. She listened to Nami's excuse before reopening her eyes slowly. Despite the depression at her door, Kirei lightly placed a hand on Nami's cheek and kept her gaze locked to hers. "It...took my mind off of...him...for that brief moment." She murmured softly. NamikazeSoudai: 'AAAHHHH!!! ...Stay calm... AHHHHH!!' Her heart was now racing, her mind fighting with thoughts: this was wrong to think about at a time like this...She didn't say no or not to do it again...Why don't i have a lollipop in my mouth…It made her happy briefly. Nami gulped and pressed closer to her again, pressing her forehead against Kirei's, there noises against one another as well, she spoke softly. "Kiss me, if it helps.." she welcomed in, that blush having formed after Kirei placed a hand on her cheek and it only grew from there from the thoughts she had, how it overpowered her own sadness and gave her a spark of life that was missing, though it pained her chest at the same time. KimiKatsu: She seemed to be searching Nami's eyes for some unknown answer to an equally unknown question as they sat in silence. Seconds passed and Nami scooted forwards, closer to Kirei's body. Though, instead of burning her face back into Kirei's chest, Nami had pressed her forehead against Kirei's. Being so close made the tips of their noses press against each other as well. Kirei's breathing became more shallow as Nami remained close. The words she spoke next sent a chill up her spine. Her mind was a flurry of questions and emotions. Her heart was broken...but seemed to mend softly, though the damage done was far too great to fix in one day. Kirei kept her eyes on Nami's as she began to lean in again. She very lightly brushed her full lips against Nami's shortly before initiating the kiss. Kirei's eyes drifted shut slowly as she caressed Nami's cheek and held the kiss. All of those thoughts...those feelings...the dulled quite a bit. It was...a good feeling... One Kirei didn't want to end. NamikazeSoudai: Even though she was the one who suggested it, the one who kissed her first, her eyes widen in surprise that Kirei did kiss her instead of dismissing the suggestion of kissing her. It had been some time now since Nami had an attraction towards Kirei, often times it was innocently obvious with Nami getting into her bed to cuddle and fall asleep or into the shower 'just to wash her back'. The worst times was when she was jealous of someone else she was around, one of those bigger, stronger men who had qualities that Nami did not, it made her feel un-everything, loved, pretty, attractive, often times after that she would go to her special lollipops. She knew she was getting ahead of herself, Nami might have wanted to be with her like this for quite some time but Kirei had a mixture of emotions at the moment. Her eyes settled down from the open wide shocked expression, shutting a bit and pinching out a tear trail or two that remained from before. Her hand moved up and over Kirei's hand that was on her cheek, the smaller hand felt out of place over the bigger hand so she quickly retreated it from her and instead placed it around Kirei's body, making sure they were as close as possible to one another. The kiss felt like it went on forever but once broken it felt like it had not been long enough, she opened her eyes again, giving Kirei a kind smile, a change from the sad expression either of them had before. KimiKatsu: Kirei's lips curved into a gentle smile as she continued to kiss Nami. But she couldn't help but feel...so guilty for enjoying this moment while Beavis was being autopsied on. Before she lightly pulled back to break the kiss, Kirei very lightly nipped at Nami's lower lip. Her eye lids fluttered open, revealing her deep hazel hues as she stared back into Nami's eyes. Her cheeks were burning a light shade of pink as she kept her eyes on the young girl's. Her hand still rested on Nami's soft cheek as they sat in silence. Her thumb lightly stroked it. She had always wondered why Nami was always volunteering to wash her back and jumping into her bed to cuddle, but she never minded. She actually liked it quite a bit. "Nami.." Her voice was hushed. She really couldn't find words to say... She just wanted to say her name. The only thing that came to mind right now. NamikazeSoudai: Her eyes became watery and her bottom lip trembled, she had a burning feeling from fighting back these tears this time but she didn't want to cry, it would only make Kirei cry more. The memory of herself talking with Beavis about how she felt about Kirei, Beavis had been the only person she could confess things to, there were times when the dog barked that Nami thought he was suggesting to go and tell her or kiss her, she now wished she had done so earlier...It would have made Beavis happier instead of having Nami complain about the feeling in her heart and know that she was not complete. Nami quickly rolled over, her legs ending up on either side of Kirei's side, the motion of turning over like that made some of those tears she was fighting come down her face. She was sitting on Kirei's stomach and leaned down with her hands moving up and holding onto Kirei's shoulders. She kissed Kirei again, this time more passionately in a attempt to make herself happy. Her chest was raising up and down from the fight with her crying and the chances she was taking with Kirei. A few tears came off her cheeks and onto Kirei's during the kiss, it was a good combat technique to counter crying though. KimiKatsu: Nami's sudden movement made Kirei's eyes widen in shock. What was...going on? Her heart pounded wildly. She could hear it in her ears. Her throat ached from holding back the tears she had yet to cry. Kirei's body was tense as Nami straddled her flat stomach. "N-Nami..." She murmured lightly out of shock. How long had she wanted to do this? Did she actually...feel strongly for Kirei? Did Kirei...feel the same? The questions flew around in her head, nearly making her dizzy as she searched Nami's glistening gaze for the possible answers. Just as Nami began to lean her face in, Kirei's eye lids drifted shut. As if on cue, all thoughts stopped...froze in place before being shoved to the back of her mind shortly before their lips touched again. This time it was different. There was...something more to this kiss. More so than the first. Kirei felt an explosion of butterflies rock through her insides. The fluttering feeling was so...overwhelming. It had knocked a few tears out of her just as Nami's own tears had spattered onto her light red cheeks. Kirei slowly lifted her hands and very lightly gripped Nami's hips. After a brief moment, she ran her hands slowly up Nami's sides and back down her hips repeatedly. NamikazeSoudai: She knew it shouldn't go any further than this at this time, it would be wrong but god if she didn't want to. Every nerve in her body was telling her to risk more and more, at the same time it was telling her to stop because if Kirei made her stop it would be pain on top of pain and she didn't want any more things to be depressed about. Her little tie hung down from her shirt's collar tickling against Kirei's neck, her shirt had been open since before getting onto the bed with Kirei. The white in her shirt really highlighted her blushing face, her bare feet moved up and down lightly against Kirei's legs and she broke from the kiss and laid down against her chest, one of the hands that had been gripping her shoulder moved down Kirei's side and back up while the other one found Kirei's hand and held it lightly. "Don't ever leave me.." she whispered, unintentionally yet intentionally staring at her cleavage since she was resting herself pretty damn close to her breasts. Those words…It was more than 'don't go someplace without me' it sounded more along the lines of... 'Don't ever die'. KimiKatsu: It was all...happening so fast...but...it felt so right...so good. Kirei wanted it...she wanted the sweet kisses to continue but part of her felt like she shouldn't be allowed to enjoy it. Her heart thudded quicker within her chest. It felt like it was going to come loose and just hop around inside of her. Her skin crawled with pleasure as she began to slowly melt into the kiss. Her lips were so warm...so soft... Just right. Kirei felt their lips part and the warmth was replaced by a gentle, cool breeze caused by the air conditioning being on. The frantic little butterflies were put to rest one by one as Nami laid her head on Kirei's chest. Part of her wanted to pull Nami into another kiss and to hold it for as long as their bodies would allow them to, but she restrained herself and kept her hands on Nami's hips. When Nami's hand found Kirei's, she gripped it tightly. A shiver ran up her spine as she rubbed up her side with her opposite hand. Kirei's eyes had widened a bit when she heard Nami. Then, her arms move up her sides and fully wrapped around her so she could hold her close. "I won't...I promise, Nami..." NamikazeSoudai: Nami smiled happily, it wasn't only the words that made her believe her, but it was the fact that Kirei also wrapped her arms around her, in a sense saying that they would never be a part.. She had told Kirei numerous times in the pas that she loved her and Kirei told her the same, but before these moments it probably meant something else, a different kind of love...She felt like if she said it now it would be the kind that claimed Kirei as hers and Nami knew Kirei was a...loving person, loving others and others loving her. "I love you.." She said anyway, a new and rebirthing feeling in the core of her heart swept through her when she said those three words. What would be after this night would be what it was, just having any part of this affection with Kirei would make her overjoyed, but she knew anyone else would make her jealous, maybe even heartbroken, but it was worth it...She closed her eyes, her body shifting a bit to make sure she wasn't hurting Kirei while also continuing to lightly and innocently explore her legs with her feet and side with her hand. KimiKatsu: Just when she thought Nami was out of special surprises, she heard them. Those three little words that could mean so much to someone when they had come from the right person. The words that had changed a bond between two people when spoken on serious terms. Kirei's eyes widened a bit again. The way it was said... It was different than the many other times... This one was more...sincere...honest... Not only that, but when those words lifted off of Nami's lips and touched Kirei's ears, Kirei felt the butterflies flutter back to life. They seemed to multiply in number. It felt...good hearing that from somebody...somebody like Nami.. Someone who Kirei held so very close to her heart. Kirei's grip around her tightened. "I love you, too, Nami..." Her voice was hushed again as she brought one hand up to lightly pet her hair. NamikazeSoudai: Nami smiled cutely and she knew she was, but it was only for her, the way she was laying against her, Kirei couldn't see her expression. It was how getting over something horrible felt like…A rebirthing, life was always filled with happiness and sadness fighting to be present, it was awful to go from happiness at the table eating breakfast to that moment when Nami was standing in the doorway lost to how she could get the Kirei that was happy back. Then from that pit of despair they created happiness again, from one kiss to the next and promises, the knowledge that your loved in a certain way was a powerful tool.. All Nami wanted right now was to stay like this in her embrace, but the sound of someone walking towards there room was heard and Nami found herself playing it like a forbidden thing, rolling off of Kirei and showing her a blushing face, she grabbed the nearby blanket and in one sudden motion it was over Nami and Kirei's body from her shoulders down. Nami soon had Kirei's arm held to her body, a few kisses being planted onto the palm of her hand then...Kisses going to the tip of her fingers, reminding Kirei that she was there. "Just checking in on you." A woman officer informed, not sensing Kirei under the blankets. "We will have a shift change every 4hrs, so don't be alarmed if you see different people." KimiKatsu: There was the light sound of footsteps. It started off so faint that Kirei swore she was just hearing things. Now, they were a bit more audible and she knew they were just as real as the moment Nami and her shared. Nami seemed to have heard as well because she rolled off of Kirei in a heartbeat and pulled the thick blankets up and over the both of them. She couldn't help but giggle quietly as she turned her head and angled her chin down to gaze at Nami while she led her ar and kissed lightly at her knuckles. The light blush crossed her cheeksjust as before and darkened slowly. The cops voice nearly made her jump out of her skin, but she didn't move the blankets. She figured Nami was comfortable beneath them. "Understood." She replied back, sounding as serious as one could get after a few shared kisses. The cop nodded and turned, leaving the doorway of the room to head down to her post which was located near the back door wear her partner stood. There were two cops for every side of the house and a team in a disquised van out front and a little ways down the street. Kirei giggled lightly again. "Get nervous?" NamikazeSoudai : "I guess i did." She said from under the blankets, Kirei's arm pressing agaisnt the small woman's breasts while she continued to kiss her hand lightly. She knew suddenly that it was right to keep their 'advanced' relationship a secret, although most people, men, cheered for a woman on woman interaction, Kirei created some jealousy in people she came across that fell for her. She knew this from watching the people she interacted with, everyone wanted Kirei for themselves, even Nami knew a part of herself wanted Kirei just for her. "The more i kiss your hand the more i wonder what you touch throughout the day..It's tasty.." She awkwardly admits, giggling a moment later at how..odd that sounded, sounding much better in her head. KimiKatsu: Kirei laughed a little. Nami always had such a cute and innocent personality. It was something Kirei admired. She would find herself looking at Nami and wondering what things would be like if she wasn't chairwoman of the Utsukushii club or in the Yakuza at all. Would they have still met? Or even hung out? Would they have shed tears together over... Kirei blinked. Her smile faded slowly. Guilt settled injust as the gleam in her eyes died out. Beavis... He was still gone... Never coming back... ANd she was hear...living her life as if...he was ok. Kirei closed her eyes lightly and swallowed hard before forcing a smile. "Nami..." She mumbled lightly. "Thank you...for staying..." Her lower lip quivered in the faintest way, but she took in a deep breath and calmed herself. "I don't know...how bad I would've been...without you..." NamikazeSoudai: "Where else would i go?" She asked softly, Kirei and where she went, that was her home, it had been for a whle now or at least it seemed like a long time. She came out of the blanket and looked at Kirei, seeing her sadness creeping up again, probably thinking about Beavis..It would be like this for both of them for a while, and it was natural. "Thank you, for keeping me.." She didn't finish that with a 'around', sometimes she felt like she was just like Beavis, because Beavis and her were treated with equalness, she might as well be thought of as Kirei's pet. She hugged to her body once more, just time though she didn't go for a kiss, no this time her eyes closed, seeking a body for sleeping next to. Category:ARK 2